1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a varifocal lens and, more specifically, to a camera having a varifocal lens in which ratio of an object to a photographing frame can be set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera system of particular interest to the present invention is disclosed in, for example Japanese Patent Laying Open No. 63-220118. According to this article, the camera system comprises an apparatus for setting ratio of an object to the photographing frame. The focal length is calculated from the photographing distance and the ratio of the object, and the zoom lens is driven so as to realize the calculated focal length. However, the structure of this camera system is complicated, since it employs a zoom lens.